


(Un)Worthy to Love

by raemikaelson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemikaelson/pseuds/raemikaelson
Summary: When Willow and Faith went to Mystic Falls to recruit a potential slayer, they never thought that Faith's past was going to hunt her and bring so much trouble. Was it possible for two broken souls to find love or fate would tear them apart forever?
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, Caroline will be human, and I will make her be with Nik, only if I can make that flow with what I want. It’s my first fic, so... Please, bear with me and help me. Also, english is clearly not my first language, so don’t hate me for the millions mistakes here and there. If anyone is available to help me being a beta, just... Say the word. You’re going to save me a lot of trouble. Or maybe not. Anyway, good reading everyone. Hopefully you will enjoy it.

A groan left Faith’s lips as she listened to Buffy arguing with Willow. Ok, maybe not arguing, more like... Deciding why the hell should she go with the redhead to Mystic Falls. Something about a girl who was called to be a new slayer. A new potential. Just peachy! 

“Come on, Faith. We leave in the morning.” 

“You’re kidding me, red!” 

“Nope, and I’m driving, cause I don’t want to die or have the police on us!” A string of curses followed by quiet chuckles made the brunette scowl at Xander and Dawn, who were watching the whole reunion. Stomping like a child, Faith went to her room and slammed the door for good measure, ignoring how childish she was behaving. Not even five minutes later and her door opened making her lift her head off the bed. 

“I’ve come bearing gifts, love.” A smile tugged at her lips and she scooted over to make room for Spike to give her a bottle of beer. The man knew her really well by now and they would hang out to drink, smoke or just cause mischief together, much to Buffy’s despair. Drinking a large gulp the slayer ignored the vampire’s presence for a few moments, just enjoying the silence and drink in her hand. “You know why they want you to recruit the kid, right?” 

“Cause I’m supposed to be a good slayer now? Let me remind you that it’s been barely a month since B and I were at odds and I nearly killed her. Cheers for not being able to.” 

The awkward silence was met with a really unlady like snort courtesy of Faith, and a weak chuckle from the blond vampire. They drank in silence until the bottles were empty and went outside to smoke. Spike didn’t understand why Faith couldn’t see the reason they would occasionaly send her to recruit new potentials. She was carefree and enjoyed the power that came with being a slayer, even with the dark past and darker thoughts. That was one of the things that made Spike and Faith a very dangerous couple. One that Buffy made sure to always get in the way. She couldn’t afford to have the brunette killing again just for fun. That was why she sent Faith around the globe searching the potentials and kept a close eye to the blond vampire. Unlike earlier, this silence was calm and had a weird feeling to Faith that she didn’t voice to Spike. They said their goodnights and went separate ways. She got what she needed inside a bag and went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow came and she still got to train the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Willow’s annoyance, Rob Zombie blasted her ears off and she couldn’t even complain. Luckily for her, it was just more two hours to get to Mystic Falls. She was really eager to get to the girl and know her so that they could bring her back. On the bright side, Faith never even once asked to smoke inside the car. “ -ok like?” 

“What?” Faith frowned and lowered the volume, trying to undertand the witch. 

“Caroline Forbes, the girl we are supposed to meet, do we have a picture?” 

“Uh, yeah. She’s basically a young Buffy, I can already sense a new B wannabe. Ugh. So boring...” 

“Faith...” 

“Just kidding, geez, red... Live a little. Who knows, for all I can guess, she can be a wild one and give B a run for her money. That would be amazing to watch.” Their laughter filled teh rest of the roadtrip, and soon, they were in a little Sunnydale all over again. “Oh boy... I’m feeling like 16 again, and let me tell you, it’s not a good feeling at all.” 

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna be quick. Hopefully...” Even with the optimistic tone of voice, Faith didn’t feel reassured, on the contrary, she was nearly freaking out. The thing is, she didn’t even know why she was so nervous about it. Willow had just parked in front of a beautiful house befor Faith was getting out to see if Caroline was there. “But trust your instincts, Faith, you how they are important, right?” 

“Yup, just like that time you sent me to a fucking thousand years ago village. They didn’t have technology! I still have nightmares about that time... Ugh.” 

“Really? Cause I remember you being really pissed that you were back again, you were never going to see someone... How was his name again?” 

“Shut up!” Speeding up, the brunette knocked on the door to no avail. No one was home. Awesome! “Where the hell could she be?” While she was murmuring irritated, Willow was looking through her phone, and they went back to the car. The witch started drove them to a bar. Mystic Grill. Faith just arched a brow and got out of the car, entenring the place like she owned it. Curiously there wasn’t many people there, just a few groups of people. She walked in on the group of teens, looking towards three girls and two boys. “Caroline, do you have a moment?” 

The girls looked at her like she was crazy, and a handsome raven haired man pulled her away from them. “And what would you want with our lovely blondie?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows with a killer smile. Faith snorted clearly amused by him. 

“Good looks only get you so far, and surprise surprise, you’re not my type. Now move your sorry ass before I stake you, handsome.” 

Faith was on the ground, with her arms behind her in a second. Shouting could be heard and people running. Rolling her eyes, the slayer took a deep breath before pulling herself out of his grasp. Kicking his stomach, he flew breaking a few tables making the brunette smile widely turning her attention towards the teen group. Willow looked the whole interaction not impressed at all. She was actually speaking with Caroline, which means they could finally leave this hell hole. Before she could formulate a sentence, she felt herself being trown to the other side of the grill. Falling on the ground, she groaned feeling the pain on her body. Suddenly she was lifted and was choking, trying desperately to breathe. Faith tried to keep her eyes opened, but the black spots were clouding her train of thoughts and all the commotion was a blur to her. Before she passed out, the pressure on her neck disappeared but her body never hit the ground. She was sure she was dreaming, but the whisper of her name haunted her like the nightmares she had when Willow made a fucked up mojo and she ended up in a different place. The last thing she remembers is a pair of shocked brown eyes that she used to love sometime ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. And, as usual, english is not my mother language, sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up after an encounter with a vampire wasn’t always a pleasure, but the soreness she felt was uncomfortable. Opening one eye, the woman regretted the action when the light hit her full force and she groaned, turning to the other side, breathing an earthy scent that made her feel safe. “How are you here after all this time?” She was nearly sleeping again, when the whisper made her jump from the bed where she was laying. 

“What the fuck? Wha-?” She stumbled to the side and fell, cursing her clumsiness. I’m dreaming, this can’t be real... Getting up, Faith blinked a couple times and breathed in and out for a few times, trying to calm her heart. After feeling better, the brunette opened her eyes and blinked confused. “E-Elijah...” 

His stoic face still the same from years ago shifted to a warm smile making her heart race. In the blink of an eye, he was touching her face stuying her. “You’re a vampire” She whispered, silently cursing the way she was obviously affected by his presence. He chuckled and she swore she felt his lips on her forehead before he retracted going to the window facing away from her. 

“Yes... Forgive Niklaus, he thought you were one of our mother’s tricks. You know how he is, after all.” Sighing, the slayer rolled her eyes, thinking that she always had to have some complications in life. Walking to the door, she opened it and went down the stairs, walking to a room only to freeze. Willow was clearly trying to get a point and was frustrated, but what really called her attention, was the very presence of the Mikaelson siblings. 

“What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of a sick joke?” The stretched silence was enough to make her anxious, even if she tried to pretend everything was okay. Rebekah was the first to react, flashing in front of her and wrapping her in a bear hug, surprising the slayer. 

“I didn’t believe that Nik was stupid enough to try to kill you and we all gave him a piece of our mind for his stupid move. It is great to see you again, sister.” 

“Sister?” The readhed asked, confused and lost as to what was going on. She knew Faith still had secrets, but this was something she never expected from her brunette friend. 

“Yeah... Remember that time your mojo failed and I disappeared? That’s how I’ve met them. Long story short, their mother was a powerful witch, a bitchy one at that, sorry not sorry, and she turned them into vampires. Crazy, right, red?” The sarcasm on her voice was heard by everyone and the reactions went from shock to amused by those present. 

“You’re telling me that you went to their village, met them human and now they are vampires?” 

“Pretty much.” 

“That doesn’t explain how you’re suddenly their sister.” Faith blinked barely reacting when Elijah appeared beside her. 

“Where’s Caroline?” The witch only arched a brow fixing Faith a calculating stare. She didn’t know why the slayer was so defensive on her history with these vampires, but she was not gonna make the brunette snap. 

“I’m here... So... What... What am I?” The blonde asked, fidgeting her fingers in a nervous motion. Faith smiled, walking around until she seated on the couch, facing the teenager. 

“You’re a slayer. Congratulations, you’re going to live a few years and be killed by a vampire or a demon. Your choice.” 

“FAITH!” Willow screamed looking at the older slayer like she had lost her mind and Caroline widened her eyes hearing the words coming out from Faith’s mouth making the woman start cackling like crazy. 

“I’m only kidding, geez. I’m still alive. Barely. But hey, it’s not easy to kill us. I mean... B sure tried to kill me a couple times, and the closest she got was when I was in a coma for a year.” She pointedly ignored the stares she was receiving and focused on the blonde slayer studying her reactions. 

“At least you’ll have support from the other potentials, training, all stuff that I never had. You’re lucky, Caroline.” 

“B-but what if I don’t want to be...?” The girl was freting about it not that it was at all surprising, considering what Faith just said. “I am... Am I going to hunt vampires for the rest of my life?” She asked looking at Klaus for a moment, making the older slayer just arch a brow. So... That’s why she was worried about being a slayer... Faith snorted shaking her head while getting up the couch. 

“Don't worry your pretty head about it, blondie. You can still jump Niklaus bones if you want. No one is stopping you.” She passed the incredibly flustered blonde girl and the rest of the Mikaelson family, going out to smoke. She really needed the relief only the nicotine would give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Let me know what you think. This is my first work in english, so please be aware that errors will appear every chapter, cause I don't have a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

_Laughter filled the air, making her feel something she hadn’t felt for a long time. She was truly happy, smiling, and nothing had ever felt so right in her entire life. The sun was shining and warming her skin while she watched the brothers battling each other._

_“You know Nik is gonna win, right?” The brunette smirked, looking sideways at the blonde girl who was enchanted by her brothers fight._

_“I might have taught a thing or two to Elijah, I’m not so confident that he is going to lose. He’s pretending to be tired... Look at their postures, and the way he is taunting Niklaus.” Faith saw the way Rebekah inclined and narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what her friend had said when suddenly the fight was interrupted and the air became tense._

_“You two stop playing around, we have to go get dinner. Come on, we don’t have all day!” The shouting made all the fun disappear, Nik and Elijah left to go hunting and the girls were alone. When Faith looked in their direction, Mikael was looking at the slayer with a cold glare that made her suddenly feel scared. And that was saying something, since she was always confident about everything._

Opening her eyes, the brunette fixed her gaze on a pair of blue ones and furrowed her brows, getting up. “Morning, Bekah...” 

“Why were you dreaming of that day?” Rolling her eyes, Faith ignored the question and changed her clothes, choosing a black tank top and dark blue jeans paired with boots. After going through her morning routine, she went down the stairs to find the rest of the family there, with a new addition she didn’t realize the presence of until it was too late. 

“Faith... What a pleasure to see you after all these years.” The slayer glared at the Mikaelson matriarch, displeased to see her. “Elijah was just telling me that you appeared the other day with a witch friend. It would be great to meet her.” 

The slayer snorted and rolled her eyes, amused by the awkward situation. “Yeah, not gonna happen. I didn’t have to deal with her when she went all crazy on her friends, but I sure as hell don’t want to see that.” She looked at all the siblings, frowning when she didn’t see the youngest one. However, before she could voice her question, Rebekah was pulling her out of the house, saying something about being late for school. 

“I know our mother is not your biggest fan, but please, at least pretend you can tolerate her.” 

“Where’s Henrik?” Rebekah froze for a moment, entering the car and motioning for the brunette to follow her. 

“Your disappearence and his death were the reasons why we became vampires. You should talk to Elijah, he misses you.” 

“Don’t you think this is awkward? I mean... For you guys it’s been a thousand years. He definitely fucked a lot of women an-” 

“EW! Gross!” 

“All I’m saying is that I’m not the person he fell in love with when he was human.” 

“None of us are the same, Faith. Especially not my family. According to Elijah, we are monsters.” 

“What?” 

“A thousand years makes you lose a little bit of sanity, if you will. All of us made questionable choices throughout the centuries. Now that my family is finally together after years and years of being daggered, we are going to be presented to the town’s people. We’re having a ball tomorrow.” 

“A ball? Are you serious?” The look Rebekah gave her made Faith groan in displeasure. 

“You’re going to help me get a dress, then we will get one for you too. Don’t worry, we’re not gonna go shopping. They will come to us.” 

“There are some perks in being a vamp.” 

“Of course! And we won’t even pay for anything. So, we will be the absolute best! Now, you can go and talk with Elijah and we’ll talk later. See you at the Grill, bye, sis!” Faith frowned and looked at the blonde who left the car in a hurry, leaving her alone. Or so she thought until another figure entered the car. 

“You’re not monsters. You were made monsters, Lijah... That’s not on you.” 

“I believe this is not a conversation to have in a car. If you allow me, we will go to a more private location.” He stated, leaving the vehicle and opening her door before she could process what was going on. He offered his arm, which the slayer took after a few seconds of hesitation, making the vampire smile while looking at her. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Pulling the slayer, they moved in a flash until they were in the woods. Releasing his hold on her was not the easiest thing Elijah had done, the feelings and memories flooding his senses were nearly overwhelming him. “Wow, okay... A warning next time would be great, but I’m not gonna complain. That was sick.” 

Stretching her muscles, Faith looked around, waiting for Elijah to start a conversation that she was not sure she was ready for. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to him, gulping when he was right in front of her just like the other day. “This hair cut makes you really hot. And the suit. All this dark, handsome and stoic thing you’ve got is alluring.” She mentally kicked herself for babbling like a school girl in front of her crush, but she couldn’t help it. It was the effect he had on her since the first time she saw him on that godforsaken village. 

“I’m glad you still think I’m attractive, Faith. Though that is not the reason we are here to talk.” She snorted, clasping her hands behind her to ground herself, shrugging her shoulders while waiting for him to get to the point. “This is where I proposed to you a thousand years ago.” He heard the sharp intake of breath the brunette gave and fought the urge to embrace her. They were still the same, but essentially, they weren’t. 

“Wha-” 

“We are in the same village, that is now Mystic Falls. Funny how fate decided to reunite us again in this specific place, don’t you think?” 

“Twisted is more accurate. Bekah said that... Henrik’s death and my disappearence led to you become vampires... Care to explain that?” 

“You disappeared the same day Henrik died. The next day, my father begged Ayana and mother to protect us, and when Ayana refused, mother did that, turning us. What she didn’t expected was to make us monsters unable to control our bloodlust. Hence why my father hunted us.” 

“Was he turned too? He was a very stupid asshole as a human. Can’t really imagine that changing afterwards...” 

“Yes, well... we all had our strongest emotions as humans amplified when we turned. But worry not, our father is dead. For good this time.” Faith frowned but chose not to ask how they killed him. It was not really the time. “Rebekah was quite curious as to why you don’t think to ask a few questions about what we can do as vampires...” 

“Like what?” He approached the brunette and touched her face with both hands, looking at her with a small smile. 

“Allow me?” After a moment, she nodded and he entered her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith was sure she was going to explode. Or murder one of Elijah’s siblings. Maybe if they stopped talking for five seconds... She was fighting the urge to throw something at Klaus and Kol who kept bickering like children. She huffed once more, ignoring the glares sent in her direction from the manicurist and makeup artist who were finishing their work on her. Granted, Faith liked to do her own makeup, but a ball... Faith was still unsure that she liked to play the good girl. Everyday was a battle for her, but she was better. 

“Rebekah! Tell me how handsome I am.” 

“Oh, Kol, you know I can’t be compelled.” Faith snorted and heard the amused chuckles from the other vampires while the blonde just smirked to her brother. Rolling her eyes, the slayer got up and pulled Rebekah away, unable to be in the same place anymore. 

“Come on, I’m starving, and need a greasy burger to make me happy.” The original made a face but let herself be pulled away by the brunette. The ride was easy and filled with chat until they found themselves inside the Grill, and Faith saw Rebekah taunting a brunette girl that was with Caroline. 

“Hey, Care, where’s Red?” The perky blonde pointed to a secluded table where Willow and Bonnie were quietly talking. “Ah... Witchy encounter.” 

“You’re going to the Mikaelsons’ ball right?” Arching a brow, Faith blankly stared at Caroline making the bubbly blonde uncomfortable. 

“What’s she doing? She’s not going to hurt Matt, is she?” Both slayers turned to see what Elena was talking about. 

“Rebekah likes him. Don’t see a problem here. But, yes, Caroline, I’m going. Have a date after all.” 

“Who is your date?” Faith ignored the question, ordering her burger and waiting at another table. Soon, Rebekah and Caroline came and were talking about dresses and makeup and all that stuff – Faith wasn’t really paying attention. When her order was finally brought over, she ate it quickly and got up, pulling the original sister with her. 

“Faith! Wait!” Both girls paused and looked at Willow who was smiling and saying that wanted to go with them. 

“Okay, if I said no you would be pissed, and if I said yes, you would be ecstatic. But we have a really big problem, and I’m not in the mood to deal with this type of shit. I have enough on my plate. Please, behave and don’t go to that ball tonight, red.” 

“Bu-” 

“I said no. Respect that. Be a good girl and go play with your witchy girlfriend.” Barely giving time to Willow’s response, she was out the door and drove them back to the Mikaelson mansion. 

“Why are you so worried about your friend?” 

“Because, I know how powerful she is, and how crazy she can get. I mean, I’ve heard stories, and she nearly killed all her friends after finding out that her girlfriend was murdered. She went on a rage rampage. Black magic and all that shit was consuming her. Don’t remember what brought her back, but B sure as hell thanked the gods. Or they would all be dead by now.” 

“Whatever you say. Let’s go get ready, we are already late thanks to your terrible taste with food.” 

“It gave you the opportunity to talk with the blonde boy. You’re welcome.” 

“I could talk to him whenever I want. We study together you know?” 

“Why do you like going to school? It’s really boring and full of rules. I hate rules.” 

“Well, I lik-” 

“There you are, Rebekah! Faith. Come on, you need to get ready! Now!” Both girls froze looking at Esther Mikaelson for a brief moment before they were ushered to a room to change, finish the makeup and do their hair. 

Faith was never going to understand this need to throw gigantic parties just for the heck of it, or to show how powerful you are. She much preferred to just kill the bastard and get on with it. 

“If you keep looking with a little bit more of concentration I’m sure you’re going to set the room on fire.” Blinking, the brunette slayer smirked and turned to her companion, pulling him down the stairs. 

“Ha ha, you’re so funny, Kol. Come on, let’s go get a drink, cause this will be boring as hell.” 

“You’ve read my mind, darling!” They went to a secluded area and Kol took two flutes of champagne, giving one to the slayer before they drank and started to talk quietly until he saw the mayor and pulled his sister in law with him. Faith stared blankly at the woman who was obviously smitten with the way the youngest male Mikaelson was talking to her. Grabbing another flute, she had to hide her smirk looking at the way the woman blushed. Their little chit chat was interrupted with the new addition of a certain Salvatore brother that Faith was dying to kill. 

“Hi, have we met? I’m Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you.” Forcing a smile, Faith simply ignored his hand and excused herself. She heard the way Kol sassed back, saying that Damon wasn’t particularly interesting to have his attention. Getting another drink, the brunette slayer downed it one gulp and turned, coming face to face with Elijah. 

“Faith, you look lovely this evening.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mikaelson.” Smiling both went to a far corner of the room, talking quietly and just observing the party unfold before them. “So... Nik got himself infatuated with the blonde slayer, huh?” 

“You could say that. It was a bit surprising, but... He’s happy as I haven’t seen in a very long time.” Faith looked at Klaus and Caroline that were smiling a lot while talking. The older slayer found herself smiling as well and turned her gaze finding a pair of brown cold eyes that made her shiver involuntarily. Narrowing her eyes she focused back on her favorite Mikaelson, getting as close to him as possible without touching him. “Do you trust your mother? Cause I don’t.” 

“Faith... She said she wanted all of us together as a family. I want to believe her. She forgave Niklaus.” 

“Elijah! That woman didn’t want to tell us that Nik wasn’t Mikael’s child. I don’t give a damn about the times... She lied to everyone.” 

“I know you don’t like her, but please... Give her a chance.” Before she could reply, she felt him leave her side and give a speech before everyone was finding a partner to dance with. “May I have this dance, Miss Lehane?” 

Faith closed her eyes and smiled despite her anger, accepting the invitation. They knew all the steps and it was clear to her that Elijah was surprised. “What? Didn’t think I was capable of knowing a few things like that? I’m a very talented woman.” He chuckled and pulled her even closer. 

“I’m sure you are, Faith. You sure loved having attention no matter what you were doing. Especially when we were alone in the woods.” He whispered the last part, hearing her take a breath and the way the blood rushed through her body. Separating after the end, they shared a heated look and went separate ways. He said something about wanting to know what was going on and she very much needed nicotine. After she smoked three cigarettes, she went back right on time for Esther’s speech and a toast, a very special one. She got her flute and eyed it suspiciously. It didn’t look weird, but... who knows. Drinking it in one go, Faith felt a surge of heat and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not updating it regularly, but yeah... Maybe I'll close this one soon enough, I want to write another stuff, so let's see how this is going to end.


	6. Chapter 6

She tried to move, but couldn’t. Opening one eye, Faith realised that she was chained to a chair and was completely restrained. Frowning she looked around and found herself in an empty room. Shaking herself to wake up, she nearly freed herself before she heard the door open and Rebekah, Kol and Klaus enter the room with Willow and Bonnie along with Caroline and Elena. The brothers that were always with her nowhere to be found. “What the hell is going on?” 

“You expect me to believe that you don’t remember last night, love?” 

“Yes, Nik. Why am I chained to a chair like the bad guy?” All vampires were looking at her like she went crazy, but Bonnie and Willow were talking quietly among themselves. Faith took her time looking to everyone in the room, until her gaze lingered on Elena. She was disturbed and angry, that was clear as day to the slayer. “What’s on your mind, little doppelganger?” 

The room suddenly became still with the two brunettes just looking each other. “You’ve killed Damon! How could you? And you nearly killed Stefan too! What the hell is wrong with you?” She kept screaming that Faith was a horrible person, until Caroline pulled Elena out the room. The brunette slayer took a deep breath facing the rest of the people in the room, fixing her gaze on Rebekah. 

“Does anyone want to entertain me? I’m feeling a little bit left out..” 

“You truly don’t remember anything do you?” Rebekah was almost hurt and that alone made alarm bells ring inside her head. Faith frowned and was trying to remember anything but the last thing she remembered was... 

“Get out. Everyone. I want to talk to Faith. Alone, if you please.” Jerking like she was punched, Faith knew every vampire heard the way her heart started beating faster and the way she was literally shaking with anticipation. 

“You sure as hell won’t be alone with her, brother! She tried to kill you!” 

“And she couldn’t, because she didn’t had the white oak stake.” 

“We all know now that she would killed you had she been given the chance, Elijah. Don’t be a fool. End this.” 

“We all know Elijah won’t kill her, Nik. She was one of us a thousand years ago. This is clearly a set up.” 

“Don’t be such a cry baby, Kol!” Faith felt like she couldn’t breath, all the shouting and screaming were making her annoyed and nervous in a way she wasn’t expecting. She started muttering under her breath but no one paid attention too busy discussing what to do with her. When the sound of broken chains echoed and wood splintered everyone turned in her direction. 

“Sorry, it was kinda uncomfortable in there, ya know?” She smiled sweetly and stretched feeling the tension in the room. “What? You thought I was going to kill Tatia?” 

All Mikaelson siblings froze at the mention of the brunette doppelganger facing the slayer with a new reservation at the revelation. 

“Who’s Tatia? What is going on?” The Bennett witch asked but no one answered her, because as soon as the words left her mouth, Faith leaped with her improvised stake towards Kol and punched the vampire, trying to stake him when he deflected her punch. 

“Faith, do you even remember where we are?” the blonde vampire asked, flashing in front of her and pushing the brunette at the wall, choking her with a bruising grip. 

“REBEKAH!” She ignored the scream from the redhead witch, just looking at her friend, or at what she thought was her friend. Faith was struggling a lot to get free, which amused the blonde who was using only half of her strength to keep the slayer quiet. Or close to it, anyway. 

“Now, my beloved sister. What year are we in? Hm...? Can’t understand you, darling.” 

“Rebekah, that’s enough!” Rolling her eyes, she punched the slayer and let her go, seeing her body fall to the ground before flashing away from the room. Elijah helped the brunette get up and looked at her, frowning when the woman nearly colapsed, obviously stressed and lost. “Faith, what is g-” 

“They’re gone!” 

“Who is gone?” 

“Everyone, Nik! Caroline, Elena, Finn and mother.” Faith stumbled drawing attention and Elijah went to her, holding the slayer before she could pass out in front of everyone. While he took her to his bedroom, the witches were doing a locator spell, eager to find out what was going on with Faith and Esther’s hidden agenda. If the whole ball wasn’t enough on their plate, finding out that their mother was plotting against them was a low blow. Especially after Faith had warned Elijah, he didn’t want to believe her and now she was paying the price... Her memories were all jumbled and she tried to kill every vampire on the place before the originals could knock her out. The noble brother wanted to tear everything apart, but that was not his style. 

“Elijah...?” The vampire turned his attention to Faith, who was confused by her current predicament. “What the hell happened? Why do I feel like my head is gonna explode?” She winced in pain and he frowned. So it really was magic... 

“My mother... She was indeed plotting against us. My apologies for not believing in you...” Faith snorted, groaning in pain afterwards laying down in bed while trying to not move that much. That way it seemed the pain was not there at all. 

“Well, please tell me what happened, cause I sure as hell can’t remember anything after our dance.” There was a stretched silence that made her nervous and when she was starting to move again, ready to feel the pain breaking through, Elijah was above her, his hands touching her face. Oh, boy... he was going to show her... She was not ready for this.


	7. Chapter 7

_‘You’re going to kill the Salvatore brothers, Faith. It’s necessary to protect your friend Willow. They are vampires, and dangerous. Do you remember your job, slayer?’_

_‘My job is to slay vampires.’_

_‘Then, go at it. You’re free to kill.’_

_Faith snapped and looked around, dropping the flute before she started walking among people she’d never seen before. Looking up the stairs, she saw her targets. Smiling, the slayer jogged, not caring if anyone was looking at her, climbed the stairs and ventured through the long corridor opening the first door on her right. “Holy shit... If I had a room like this when I was a kid, pretty sure I wouldn’t go anywhere.” The ridiculously big room was neat, with ice colored walls, a single king sized bed and a giant closet. “That must be Bekah’s room...” She felt a pang of grief for a brief moment before she closed the door and went to the front door, opening it and finding another luxurious bedroom. Nothing in it. Again. Rolling her eyes, she tilted her head, trying to listen to sounds that weren’t coming from the ball and soon enough, the slayer went to another room, opening it and finding who she was looking for. “Rise and shine, sleepy heads. We’re in need of a special chat. Damon, right? I’ve been dying to have a dance with you.” Smirking she saw the way he got in front of the brunette girl that was with the other vampire._

_“Stefan, get Elena out of here. Now!” While she let the two of them slip away without blinking an eye, she heard the worried words that Elena left and the lingering stares. That was gonna be fun... “So... You think you’re special, huh? Well, let me tell you, you’re not.”_

_“Was I supposed to feel bad? Your sarcasm is not sharp enogh to make me tingle. No offense, baby blue eyes. You’re handsome. And dumb as hell. I like this combination. It’s easier to kill.” Damon narrowed his eyes, clearly affected and anxious to kill her off before going back to Elena. The encounter she had with the Original witch was creepy enough for a lifetime. They had to take her back to safety. While he was busy getting lost in thought, the brunette slayer was looking for a weapon, anything to kill him. Finding nothing that caught her attention, she purely ran to him and tackled him to the ground, punching him hard enough to hear the crack of broken bones. Smiling, she looked at him and arched her eyebrows, satisfied with the outcome. “Y’know, this is bringing back memories. Wasn’t that how we’ve met? You trying to murder me, ‘cause I wanted to talk to Caroline?” She was sent flying to the other side of the room in a second and laughed, even if her body protested violently._

_“You think you're funny, lady? You’re not. And I don’t have time to play with you.” Damon snarled before flashing forward and choking Faith in a bruising grip that was really making her see stars. Black spots were clouding her vision, when she punched him lightly and then ran her nails down her chest, drawing blood. Frowning, he let go of her and she jumped at his stupid move. Barely reacting to her lack of oxygen, Faith pushed him down, knocking a chair out of the way. Grabbing it, she broke it down on him and caught a piece of leg that had come out before stabbing his chest fiercely. When she saw his body turning grey, she collapsed beside him, taking deep breaths to recover. When she finally got up, the door opened and Stefan stared at his brother’s corpse, shocked._

_“He wasn’t all tough now, was he?” Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because he attacked her before she had a chance to try and deflect. The taste of blood inside her mouth was terrible and her reflexes were shameful, courtesy of the elder Salvatore. Rolling to the side to avoid a crushed skull, Faith got up and kicked Stefan sending him flying backwards. Smiling, she spit the blood and went after and tackled him, both of them falling onto the corridor where Niklaus and Caroline were making out. The noise caught their attention and soon they were separating the slayer and vampire who were nearly killing each other._

_“Stefan! Where is Damon? What the hell is going on?” The youngest Salvatore just pulled Elena and hugged her, soon enough she was crying and returning the hug like her life depended on it. The slayer was trying hard not to laugh and couldn’t help herself._

_“You know... This innocent act doesn’t suit you, Petrova... You were always a whore after brothers.. It’s a doppelwhore thing, isn’t it, Tatia?” Elena turned around facing her confused and angry but didn’t respond. Stefan flashed them away in a second._

_‘You can rest now, sweet slayer... You did a marvellous job. But of course it could’ve been better... Sleep, child.’ Frowning, the brunette looked around and when she focused on the stairs, she ran for it and launched herself, letting everyone remain frozen in place. Before her body hit the ground, a pair of arms encircled her waist and pulled her back, making her face another vampire. Confused, she pushed him away and caught a stake, putting it on her dress and groaned, shaking her head while she tried to get her bearings right._

_“Get away from me, Elijah...” She whispered, turning around and looking for Stefan when the Original flashed in front of her._

_“What is wrong with you, Faith?” Narrowing her eyes she ran to him, tackling him and started punching him, stopping only when she was yanked away from him and tossed to the other side of the room. Getting up with a grunt, the slayer realised the party was dead as the few people that were there ran away with the commotion caused by her. When she turned, Elijah caught her and pushed her to the wall, caging her. “Faith, whatever happened, we can help you out.”_

_She blinked confusedly and smiled, nodding her head. “Sure...” After a few seconds, he released her and she leaped at him with a stake, piercing his heart without a second thought. When he screamed in pain she seemed to recover her sanity, because she widened her eyes and gasped horrified. Klaus was the first to see what happened and flashed in front of her, knocking her out._

Gasping for air, Faith pushed Elijah and got up pacing back and forth, cursing like a sailor for a few seconds before turning and facing the vampire. “I despise witches!” 

“Ouch, good to know that, Faith.” She whirled around and gulped, stressed out, moving her hands wildly. 

“You know what I meant, red. C’mon.” 

“Well, you’re lucky I know you. Brought you tea to help calm you down.” She smiled tightly and made her friend sit down on the bed before making her drink the tea. Faith nearly spit it out, making a face. 

“This is disgusting. What the hell is this?” 

“It’s supposed to help you calm down and put your memories in order... It’s a mix. Don’t worry, it’s not that bad.” 

“You say that because you don’t have to drink this shit.” Willow pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the brunette, making her nearly spill the tea she was being forced to drink. When she finished, she gagged and took several deep breaths. “I think I’ll never drink this ever again. Ew...” 

“Yeah... Well, now we know that Esther spiked your drink last night and you were basically under her control. Until you nearly killed Elijah, that seemed to snap you out of it.” 

“Yeah, thanks, that’s what I wanted to have reassured after seeing this from Elijah’s memories.” Willow winced and took her cup getting out of the room. 

“If you want to know, we can leave. Caroline said she’s ready. I’ve already let Buffy know we are heading back soon.” She left, leaving Faith staring at the spot where she was with bathed breath. She gulped, feeling anxious. That’s what she wanted in the first place... Why was she so angry about leaving this forsaken city? 

“You don’t have to feel guilty, Faith... Maybe we weren’t meant to be.” She looked at Elijah and felt her eyes water. Why did his words cut her so deep?


	8. Chapter 8

Nik grunted and flashed golden eyes to the brunette slayer, getting angry at the hits he was receiving. It hurt more than he cared to admit. She was no better, sporting a few bruises on her body and a black eye already. 

“I’m bored already, can we stop?” He asked still wary of the way she was behaving. He knew they would leave soon, and was only entertaining Faith because Caroline begged him. Something to do with Elijah and of course, their wench of a mother. “Are you willing to tell me what happened between you and my brother?” 

“Why do you fucking care? You seemed pretty content with killing me because that whore of woman you call a mother got me under her claws to do what she wanted. Distract you.” She grunted and cursed, feeling tired. She was definitely getting older and it was showing. She got tired so easily this days... Well, maybe if she died everything would be eas- 

“Did you hear anything I said?” Faith snapped and eyed the hybrid with a poker face. She shrugged her shoulders and stretched, not bothering to confirm what he already knew.”Oh, bloody hell. Don’t be stupid like my brother, Faith. We both know that you’re not like him.” The brunette turned and glared at him, arching an eyebrow. 

“Really? Wait... You’re actually right. He’s all noble and all that shit, and I am just a rogue slayer with anger issues. So, yeah, we’re definitely not the same.” Forcing a smile, the woman turned to leave her brother in law alone but he caught her wrist and sighed heavily. “What?” 

“If you give up just because of what my mother did, then you’re better away from my family.” She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, trying to come up with a retort, an answer, anything. But nothing came. Shrugging her shoulders she just went inside the mansion and left the hybrid alone. 

After showering and putting on more comfortable clothes, the slayer went to the kitchen, finding the two youngest Mikaelsons together, which could only mean trouble. The table was set for only three people, currently the number of people there. Narrowing her eyes, she caught a bottle of bourbon and poured the drink in a cup, drinking it slowly, waiting for the inevitable talk they were going to have. 

“You can sit, Faith. You’re not going to get out of here.” 

“What the hell do you mean, Rebekah?” 

“Kol asked your friend and the Bennett witch to spell the kitchen. We’re the only ones to be here and no one will know what we talk about here. You’re welcome.” Confused, Faith turned around trying to get out, but there was an invisible barrier preventing her from leaving. Just like Rebekah said. Rolling her eyes, she went to the table and sat down, choosing what to eat. At least this way she wouldn’t have to talk. Or so she thought. She was with them when they were human, of course they wouldn’t have changed in a thousand years... 

“Look, I know what you’re trying to do and I appreciate it, but... Elijah’s right...” So much for not talking to the siblings... Getting eggs and bacon, she stuffed her mouth and ignored the looks she recieved from them, continuing to eat as slowly as possible. 

“Yes, well... We don’t agree with brother dearest. You made Elijah better, Faith!” 

“Maybe when he was human... We discussed this before, Bekah... We’re different now.” 

“You most definitely are not different. And let’s face it. Elijah never smiles. I’ve seen first hand how he is not brooding anymore. Not like he always is.” Faith smiled but shook her head, not buying it. 

“He’s pushing you away and you’re sad. We get it. But, dear sister... I never thought you were going down without a fight.” The brunette slayer froze feeling like she was punched. Not in a million years did Faith think she was going to be a helpless crying mess over a man. 

“I’m not stupid. Elijah doesn’t want me.” 

“Keep believing that. If it makes you happy. Or at least, not so miserable.” He groaned after the hit he got from his sister, who was looking at him like she was going to murder him. 

“I’ll dagger you if you say another stupid thing. But, sister, he’s not that wrong... Elijah’s just pushing you away so that you can live without feeling like you owe him something. It’s his sorry way to say he’s letting you go. How you choose to go now... It’s your choice.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The trip back to New York was one Faith never believed she was comfortable with. Even though they were all on good terms, the brunette slayer still thought she was going to have a big headache. And boy, wasn’t she always on point on this type of predictions? 

For nearly a week, Faith had been able to train the slayers without any incidents, which was ringing alarm bells inside her head. Even if she was ignoring it for the sake of keeping her sanity intact after all that shit in Mystic Falls. She finally let the girls go early that evening and went to a bar with Willow. They were already a little tipsy from the drinks when familiar faces approached them. The brunette smirked and got up, dragging Spike with her to dance. Meanwhile, Willow was talking to Robin, since he was the owner of the place they were training the girls, Caroline included. Speak of the devil, she shall appear. It was one of Faith’s favorite songs playing and she was grinding on Spike without a care in the world, until he suddenly disappeared. Frowning, the slayer looked behind her and saw the last person she was expecting. “Elijah?”


	9. Chapter 9

Awkward tension. That term was pretty accurate regarding the rogue slayer with the people surrounding her. Robin and Willow were protecting Spike and Faith was in front of the blonde vampire facing the Mikaelson family with a very confused frown on her face. “Does anyone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” 

“I-I c-called them...” Came the beautiful and extremely shy reply from her favorite potential. Closing her eyes while asking for patience, the brunette woman fixed her glare on Elijah. Her husband. Or ex, she wasn’t sure anymore what they were. They left on good terms, but you never know... 

“Okay, no one’s murdering anyone tonight. Behave,” she stressed carefully, looking behind her shoulder to see if Spike was hurt. Other than his ego, he seemed fine, which was a win in her book. 

“Come now, Faith, you could have warned me that your boyfriend was here.” He mumbled making her roll her eyes and turn fully to him. 

“I didn’t even know he was here. And he’s not my boyfriend.” 

“Yeah, well... He sure thinks he is. I felt my heart being pulled out. It hurt!” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Spike is my friend! You know what? I don’t want anymore awkward tension here. I’m out!” Marching out of the bar, she barely took three steps away when she was pushed into a wall and felt a bite on her neck. Screaming from the pain she didn’t even see the vampire who was feeding on her. But just like with Spike, the pressure soon disappeared and she groaned, hating when she was bitten. 

"Oh, great one mate. You’ve bitten the worst slayer in town. Congratulations. I always knew you were a little crazy and dumb, but not like this. Welcome back, sire.” Faith was pressing a hand on her neck and trying to get her bearings, gazing at Spike after a few seconds and seeing Angel being choked by none other than her favorite Original sister. 

“Can I kill him?” Angel was struggling really hard, clearly impressed that she wasn’t having any problems restraining him. 

“No... For fuck’s sake, what the hell happened while we were gone? Angel wasn’t even supposed to be here! Last I remember he was with B in Seattle, right?” 

“How can you be so calm when you were bitten?” 

“Oh, don’t worry, you get used to it after a few years fighting vampires, Caroline. No need to fret. It still hurts like hell, but it’s manageable.” The blonde girl was looking at her with wide eyes, clearly not buying her words. “Just knock him out, Bekah.” 

Doing as she was told even if she really wanted to kill him, the blonde vampire threw him at the wall, making him lose consciousness. Ignoring the weird tension, the slayer caught Angel throwing him over her shoulder and started walking, not bothering to say anything. She knew they would follow her. 

After making sure she had Angel secure, Faith came back and saw the predicament they were in with the Originals. Rolling her eyes, she straightened and forced a smile on her face, inviting them in, much to Robin’s dismay. “We can trust them.” 

“They tried to kill Spike and Angel, Faith. I always knew you had some issues, but this is too much, even for you.” 

“And last I checked, you’re not my psychiatrist, so knock it off. How did Angel lose his soul this time?” 

“Lost his soul? What?” Faith ignored Kol’s question and looked at Willow, who was already on the phone with Buffy. 

“Buffy’s nearly here. She said she will explain everything when we are all together.” The brunette went outside, pulling Spike with her just giving her companions a nod before disappearing outside. Willow looked at Robin and the Mikaelsons with wide eyes and an expression that was hilariously panicked. 

“She really left me with here with... Uh...Two exes. In the same room. And is smoking with Spike. Who Elijah nearly killed because he thought they were a thing. And then Angel lost his soul and attacked her. Please tell me I’m just dreaming and this is a terrible nightmare.” 

“Nah, little witch. That doesn’t seem like it... Although... You, mister...” 

“Robin. Wood.” 

“Mister Robin Wood.... Is my sister’s ex, huh? It’s a family thing, right, Bekah?” Kol narrowly escaped being hit by his sister who was hissing at him and being held by Niklaus. 

“Brother dearest, why don’t you shut up? You always seem to make stupid comments. How about you go after a mirror and start flirting with yourself?” Rebekah snorted and heard the others chuckle while Kol simply rolled his eyes. 

“Now, now, Nik! Don’t be snarky, there’s no need for that, right, Elijah?” All siblings turned their attention to the older brother that was looking at Robin. They all knew that learning about Faith’s last relationship was not going to be easy, especially because for her it wasn’t a long time ago. 

“Yes, brothers... Faith and I came to an understanding.” 

“And the first thing you do when you see her with another man is to try and murder him. Nice one, brother.” Kol giggled and Rebekah took a deep breath to not laugh, while Nik was facing his brother with a smug smile. 

“Willow, do you need help with that friend of yours that is... without soul?” The Original asked, clearly trying to detour the focus that was solely on him. 

“Right! Angelus! Wait, Buffy isn’t here yet and sh-” The door splintered open and Faith and a blonde woman were fighting viciously until she got the upper hand and started to punch the brunette slayer. “BUFFY!” Said slayer continued to punch Faith relentlessly, who was barely holding herself together. 

“How could you do that to me, you bitch? First Angel, and now Spike!” she mumbled while punching, only stopping when she was pulled away. Faith got up and spewed blood on the carpet, passing a hand over her bloody face. 

“Fuck you, B! You like to think you’re so high and that only you deserve something? Last I heard, you and little Angel were in heaven being all mighty. You didn’t even remember Spike, did you? Now you want to be the jealous girlfriend?” Spike looked like he wanted to say something, but simply pulled the blonde slayer to him and told her to get a grip, because they had Angelus’ situation to worry about. That seemed to ground Buffy, who nodded and turned to her redhead friend. 

“At least is Angelus...” She whispered looking at her feet, being knocked out a second later. 

“We’re even. Now... Red, can you do that spell again?” 

“Let’s just pray we don’t have a Cordy here to snatch his soul away, right?” The Mikaelsons, Robin and Faith were gazing blankly at her and Willow just smiled before she started to gather all the things she needed to make her spell. 

“Wait, what did I miss the last time?” 

“You were too busy fighting for your life, Faith. And we were too busy trying to see if I could bring Angel his soul back, while praying that you survived that weird stunt you made.” 

“It worked and we caught Angel.” 

“You could’ve died!” 

“Didn’t. I’m here to be B’s personal punch bag. Delightful, I must add!” Willow laughed at Faith’s humor and then finished her preparations. 

“Let’s bring him back.” Willow whispered and everyone gave her a space to see her starting to chant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Well, this chapter has a little bit of smut on it. So, if you don't like to read this, just... skip this chapter.

After making sure Angel had his soul back, Faith was taken into a private room where Willow had made a privacy spell so that the Mikaelsons wouldn’t know what was happening. Given that they were the only ones alone in the house, along with another group of potentials, there was nothing they could do and clearly everyone was anxious. The girls loved Faith for being funny and carefree, even though she was a demon while training them and the family of vampires knew her and treated her as family once. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At Robin’s office, Faith was blankly staring at the group in front of her. It was looking like a trial. Pathetic... 

“What? Shouldn’t you guys do this with Angel?” 

“What’s your story with those vampires? The Mikaelsons... They are the oldest vampires we have heard about. Faith, they are dangerous, and you’ve let them inside one of our headquarters. Are you out of your mind?” 

“Been there, B. Nice to know you worry. I’m flattered, really. And no, they are not dangerous. Not in the sense you think they are. They are not a threat to the girls. Otherwise you wouldn’t leave them alone with them, right? You are just dying to know how I’ve met the most powerful creatures on the planet.” Faith smugly told her favorite frenemie. 

“Faith, please. Just answer the damned question.” Crossing her arms and getting relaxed, she clicked her tongue before putting her legs up the table ignoring the glares sent in her direction. 

“I’ve met them when Red here was doing that stupid protection spell. Something went wrong and I was sent to a different place. They were human and I stayed with them for a while. Came back before they turned. Now that you know, I’m out here.” Barely giving a chance for anyone to try and stop her, she ran out the door, nearly knocking into Kol who was trying to listen outside the door. In a mess of limbs, she just arched a brow and saw the way he smirked. Soon they were in the kitchen where the teens were cooking lunch and even Rebekah and Elijah were helping. “That’s sweet. What’s for dinner?” 

Elijah stopped everything that he was doing and whisked her away barely hearing his siblings snickering in the background. Locking her bedroom, the Original did a once over making sure she wasn’t injured and finally relaxed a bit, making the slayer smirk. Jumping on her bed, she faced her husband and tilted her head. “I’m fine, Eli. No need to worry. They just wanted to know how I met you. Which is ridiculous, there was no need for them to make such a fuss over that. But hey, know your enemies and keep them close, right?” 

He smiled nodding his head and shrugged his shoulder, getting close to her with slow, predatory steps that made her gulp and take a deep breath. “Yes. They are not wrong. We are dangerous. But then again... You have vampire friends.” He whispered and Faith shivered. Licking her lips she got out the bed but was soon pushed into the wall next to an adjacent door. 

“Yeah... And you were jealous of said friend... Which is funny if you think about it.” She cheekily added, loving the way his eyes darkened before giggling when he pulled her up and she crossed her legs around his waist feeling him push her against the wall nibbling her neck. Biting her lip to prevent a moan to escape her mouth, she enjoyed the sensations he gave her, groaning when he snapped his hips upwards and she scratched his scalp. “Elijah...” The urgency in her voice made the vampire smirk and before she could blink they were both on her bed. Naked. Courtesy of vampire speed. When she realised it, she flipped them raking her gaze over him. “You’re so hot...” He pulled her in and took her right nipple between his fingers, while the other one he worshipped with his mouth, loving the low moan she couldn’t avoid. Not even ten seconds later, she pushed him away and guided him inside her, making the Original smirk. 

“Eager now, are we?” He teased her, groaning at the way she was moving and rotating her hips. He remembered that she was always impatient and extremely precise with her movements and to be fair, not even Elijah was holding himself after so many years. He flipped them and snapped his hips in an aggressive way that made Faith moan loud enough to everyone hear. Smirking, he let his fingers inside her mouth, letting his movements get lazy as punishment. She whined trying to move, but he was making it impossible to her. “Now, now, Faith... You really love to get attention, don’t you? Bad girl...” Her eyes rolled back with the way he spoke and when she was finally accepting the way he was torturing her, he snapped and was even faster and harder. She opened her eyes wide and screamed, his fingers barely holding her sounds which were turning him on even more. She scratched his back, pulling him in to kiss her, but it was sloppy and messy, all thanks to their pent up frustration after reuniting after a thousand years for him, and months for her. Their feelings, clearly were the same and for that, Elijah was grateful. He felt her squeeze him and groaned, losing his pace and not even two seconds later she came all over him, relaxing and letting him chase his own release. He was nearly there, just a few more snaps and he knew he was going to oblivion. She pulled him in and pushed her hair away offering her neck. He didn’t even hesitate to bite her, coming harder than ever while drinking her. 

He slipped away after his high and gazed at Faith, who was lazily smiling, clearly spent. “You know... That was fast and all, but... It was really good.” He chuckled nodding before getting up making her frown. He wandered naked and even if she was feeling anxious she shamelessly checked him out. Soon enough he returned without a mouth full of her blood and a fresh towel to clean her. She never thought she was going to blush in her life, but, oh boy, she did. Elijah always made her feel things she didn’t think she could, and for that she was eternally grateful. After he was sure she was clean, he gave her his blood and slipped on the bed, pulling her on top of him, stroking her hair. She smiled, hugging him harder and sighed contently. Before she drifted to sleep, she mumbled three words that he was afraid she wasn’t going to feel for him again. “I love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

The deafening silence didn’t faze the rogue slayer nor her companion, which clearly impressed his siblings. 

“Had fun last night, Elijah?” Faith looked at Kol and then at Elijah who was sighing exasperatedly. 

“Oh, I’m sure he had more fun than you. Pass that plate of bacon, please.” All the females at the table started laughing and snickering at the youngest Mikaelson who laughed and rolled his eyes, winking an eye at her. 

“Touché, sis!” He said, passing the plate and fixing his brother a mischievous look that was pointedly ignored. The awkward silence continued and the only sounds were of the silverware hitting the plates. When Faith finished, she realised everyone was looking at her. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you two together again?” 

“You slept with him?” 

“Are you out of your mind?” Faith bit her lip while looking at Rebekah, Caroline and Buffy who asked the questions at the same time, making everyone laugh. 

“I think so... Yes. No, why would I be? Because he’s a vampire? C’mon B, you know vampire sex is the best, otherwise you wouldn’t date Angel. Or Spike, right?” She answered the questions before getting up and moving outside. “Come on, girls. Training day.” The girls grumbled in annoyance and the brunette woman snorted. “You’re lucky I’m really happy and I’m not gonna kill you today. Don’t forget to thank Elijah for that.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next few days were pretty uneventful, until vampire attacks started to occur during the day. Which was something that never happened before... 

“How are they even aware that they can walk in the sun? Before you went to Mystic Falls, nothing like this ever happened!” Buffy ranted, clearly frustrated and obviously was hinting that it was Faith’s fault. As usual. 

“Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you sent me with Willow without asking if I wanted to go recruit Caroline. So... its not my fault.” 

“They do look like sisters, don’t they? It’s just like Kol pestering any one of us. Until we dagger him or threaten to do that, then he will stop.” Rebekah said, bemused by the current situation. 

“Yeah, I mean... This is witch stuff, right? I just called Bonnie, and she is still in Mystic Falls. And I’m sure Willow wouldn’t just...make rings and give them to vampires... What is going on?” The other potentials had been sent to another place and only Caroline had stayed because of Klaus. While everyone was trying to figure it out, Kol simply snorted, gaining attention. 

“Who else would do such a thing to call our attention?” 

“Mother...” Angel, Spike, Robin, Willow and Buffy were lost and didn’t understand the shock of what Rebekah had said. 

“I’m not sure I follow, but...your mother also turned into a vampire?” 

“Nope, she was the one who turned them in the first place, B.” When Faith looked at the other group, she saw the way all of them tensed at the implication. 

“Please tell me you didn’t have a feud with her.” 

“Anyone with half a mind would have had a feud with her.” The glare that Buffy sent her didn’t do anything other than make Faith roll her eyes at the action. 

“She’s not after Faith, Miss Summers. Although Faith is more than an obvious target.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means, Buffy, that she wants to kill her children and won’t hesitate to use me as bait, leverage or even her personal slayer to kill them. She tried this before. Luckily, I didn’t kill anyone important.” The Mikaelsons all snorted in amusement and Caroline looked horrified. 

“You’re not wrong, sister dear. We still need to know what our beloved mother is plotting this time.” 

“Speaking of plotting... What happened to Finn?” Kol, Elijah and Klaus looked uncomfortable for all three seconds before they ignored the question and Rebekah’s face was one of devastation. 

“Matt killed him.” She whispered, looking extremely broken. 

“What?” 

“Okay, Matt’s been my friend since kindergarten and he... He’s not a murderer. He doesn’t even know how...” 

“HE KILLED MY BROTHER, CAROLINE. DO YOU WANT MORE DETAILS?” 

“Enough, Rebekah!” 

“NO, NIK! THEY KILLED OUR BROTHER AND YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO RETALIATE. YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU WANTED US TO BE A FAMILY TOGETHER, BUT WHEN FINN WAS KILLED I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO MOURNED HIM!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Rebekah, we all mourned Finn, but he was better off dead. He always would stay on mother’s side and you know it.” The blonde Original reeled back like she was punched and before their confrontation became ugly, Caroline pulled Rebekah and hugged the girl, offering her comfort while glaring at her boyfriend. Klaus at least had the decency of looking ashamed of his harsh words and rolled his eyes before stomping away with Kol in tow. 

“Rebekah... Forgive our brother. You know how Niklaus is when we talk about family issues... Especially involving our parents and how Finn was the perfect son.” 

“I know that, Elijah. But Finn was our brother! We should have fought harder to get him to be on our side!” 

“We don’t have the time to think about it. Miss Rosenberg, if you allowed me to have your company. I have an idea of what our mother may do.” Rebekah looked suspiciously at her brother and opened her mouth to protest only to see them disappear in the blink of an eye. 

“What the hell is he planning?” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The hard knock on the door jolted Faith from her slumber and after a few seconds, she realised that she was alone. Frowning, she opened the door and felt all blood drain from her face. 

“Hello, Faith. Long time no see.”


	12. Chapter 12

Previously... 

The hard knock on the door jolted Faith from her slumber and after a few seconds, she realized that she was alone. Frowning, she opened the door and felt all blood drain from her face. 

“Hello, Faith. Long time no see.” 

“Mikael...” 

“Yes... You still look the same, which is unexpected. But my beloved wife told me everything I needed to know, including that you and Elijah were still a thing.” She gulped and pretended to be unaffected. 

“And he’s not here. So, you lost your time.” 

“Oh, child... That was exactly what I wanted.” 

“You can’t enter here.” 

“I don’t need to do that.” He simply nodded and soon the windows started to break and molotovs were thrown inside. Widening her eyes, she leaped towards Mikael to fight him, but the man simply knocked her unconscious and left. 

When Faith finally woke up, she didn’t know how much time passed. The room was small and had no windows. The only door was metallic and obviously and locked when she tried to open it. Groaning, the only thing she had to do was wait. Turning around she looked at the room again and wrinkled her nose in disgust. The place had poor illumination and didn’t seemed like it was used that much. It looked worse than her private cell back in L.A. After what seemed to be an eternity, the door finally opened just as Faith was starting to sleep and she jumped, scared and lost. Seeing Esther and Mikael together after a while still made her blood run cold. 

“It’s time, Faith.” 

“Time for what, you bitch?” 

“Time for you to be useful. Mikael... Please, be kind to our daughter.” 

“I’m not your daughter, thank god. Otherwise I just think I would kill myself.” Esther didn’t even react and Mikael simply rolled his eyes before dragging the slayer with him with barely restraint from her part. Soon they were in what looked like a crypt and she saw a few chains laying around. ‘Uh... Sorry, not gonna be your... Whatever it is...” She mumbled trying to get away, but quickly noticed how fast she was getting weak and tired. She blinked and looked up, groaning at seeing she was already chained like an animal. 

“Oh, you’re awake. For a second there I thought Mikael had killed you.” The smirk on the blonde’s face made Faith’s blood boil and she tried to move, hissing at the pain she was feeling. 

“What... What did you do?” 

“Nothing, child. Don’t need you to worry. I’m just waiting for my children to come...” She said with a cruel smile tilting her head to the side and getting to the other side of the room. Starting to chant, the slayer looked around feeling a little bit dizzy and weakly trying to get out, without success. Right now Faith would give anything to understand what the hell that wrecked witch was doing to her. Soon, the chanting stopped and the door flew open revealing Mikael with a few vampires all with the Mikaelsons children unconscious. Dropping them unceremoniously on the ground, the Original Witch smiled and with a flick of her hand chained them. Slowly but surely they all started to become aware of their surroundings after a few cracked necks got back to their original place. The first sibling to spot Faith was Elijah. Furrowing his eyebrows, Elijah tried to lunge in her direction, but couldn’t move. 

“You always had a soft spot for brunettes... And I told you that she was going to get you killled.” Elijah glared at his father, his vampire visage appearing for a few seconds before he regained control and ignored his presence. Faith saw the way all siblings were pale at the prospect of being in the same room with their parents, especially, because they knew what that meant. They would kill them. After a thousand years... Faith was gonna be the reason they were going to die. 

“At last we are reunited as a family, just like you wanted, Niklaus.” 

“Oh, cut the crap. If you’re going to kill them, just do it.” Faith hissed before gasping for air when Mikael suddenly grabbed her neck and squeezed hard enough to cut her breathing. 

“Mikael, prepare our beloved daughter.” Smirking, he roughly let her go and flashed away. Coughing a bit, the brunette slayer shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and understand what was going on while the siblings all tried to help her, but couldn’t since the chains were laced with vervain and burned their skin every time they moved. Moving her gaze upwards, she saw when Esther cut Elijah’s throat and screamed trying to get away to help him. She ignored the pleas and screams from the other vampires, focusing on the man she loved, suffering simply because he had worst parents than her. Groaning after feeling her head being yanked backwards, she wrinkled her nose, gagging at the feeling of blood on her mouth. Mikael’s grip was strong enough that she couldn’t move and had to gulp the blood without spitting out. 

“She’s ready.” Faith looked at Mikael and dread filled her. They wouldn’t... Esther let Elijah for the time being and then went to the cauldron chanting quietly. Panicking, the slayer used all her strength to get out, cutting herself in the process and finally breaking free at the explosion that took place thanks to her friends. Soon, a group of slayers entered the small room and released the Originals, making Mikael and Esther fight them all. Angel and Spike released Faith, who went berserk after the Original Witch, because she was causing a lot of trouble since she came back. The chaos made everything worse, but soon, the brunette found herself outside the claustrophobic crypt. The cemetery was one of her favorite places, cause she knew her way around. Howls echoed and paused the slayer mid step. Did she brought more wolves? Looking up, there she was. The full moon. Gulping, she cursed her luck and the perfect timing, that stupid witch had to make their lives miserable. Again, dread filled her, but she ignored it, continuing her pace to find Esther and kill her once and for all. Hearing whispers, the woman ran until she met the blonde woman who was chanting, channeling power from the moon. 

“You still came after me... You hate is not going to kill me, Faith. You’ve made a lot of mistakes... And falling in love with my son was one of them. The other was turning them to protect them from the wolves... And now, I’m going to make everything right again.” 

“Yeah, and what makes you think I won’t kill you?” Esther smiled at her making the slayer frown. This usually didn’t ended up being good. 

“You’ll be too busy with my hybrids.” She barely finished saying that before Faith was attacked by a man with speed and strength of a vampire, but with a fierceness of a wolf. She screamed when she felt the bite on her neck but pulled him towards her, using that momentum to throw them on the ground. Falling on the grass, she rolled to the side and got up nearly being crushed by the man who had his mouth covered in her blood. Narrowing her eyes, she ran up to him, tackling him and broke his neck, feeling exhausted again. She didn’t know what the witch had done to her, but she knew it was still in effect. Hearing screams, she got up and turned, seeing all her friends, a lot of the girls bruised, but okay. The family of vampires surrounded their mother and started to discuss the new failure in her book. Mikael was dead again, thanks to the siblings effort but the matriarch wasn’t going down without a fight. She turned to face her children and said that she could make everything right by giving them another body and killing their original one. Which was absolutely crazy, but what surprised her most, was Rebekah saying she would accept the deal. Freezing everyone in place with a few words, Esther was ready to make free her daughter of what was a curse and put her in a witch body. The woman was not happy, that was clear and everyone waited with bathed breath the spell. Before Esther was able to perform the change, Rebekah lunged at her and took her mother’s heart in her hands squeezing it. Faith smiled, knowing they were all okay, but as soon she tried to take a step towards her friends she groaned and spit blood, falling to the ground at the same time as the Original Witch.


	13. Chapter 13

He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was all an illusion that his mother was creating. That was the only explanation for the feeling blossoming in his chest. His eyes were zeroed in on the body resting peacefully on the bed. Elijah could still hear his sister’s sobs while she was comforted by their siblings. Caroline and Willow had changed her clothes and were preparing everything for her funeral. Caressing her face, Elijah let the tears fall freely, blaming himself for her death. 

“I’m so sorry... If I could, I would change your fate, my love... I should be the one dead here, not you...” His voice was thick with emotion and all the rage Elijah usually kept in check was burning him in a way he knew he would snap at any moment now. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and kissed Faith on her lips one last time before retreating himself to see his siblings. Everyone was still processing what happened and clearly in shock at seeing Faith die. Even Buffy was disbelieving and having a hard time coming to terms with it. When they were all ready to put her to rest, all vampires heard the gasp of air and the loud thud that echoed through the house. Looking at each other they frowned gathering attention from all the human counterparts. 

“What happened?” Willow asked getting anxious at the way they seemed to be communicating without words. Perks of being alive for over a thousand years and siblings, she supposed. After a few seconds of no other sound, they dismissed it as wishful thinking and started to talk among themselves again and everyone relaxed. In the kitchen, tea was made so the nerves would be calmer by the time they had to finally bury the dark slayer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gasping for air, Faith got up quickly and fell, mumbling curses under her breath. Seeing she was in her bedroom, she scrunched her face, trying to remember what happened, but everything was fuzzy and she was still tired. Getting on the bed again, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep letting the darkness envelope her once again. 

After what felt like an eternity, Elijah and Klaus went to Faith’s room to get her and froze at the sight. 

“Elijah...” 

“Get Miss Rosenberg here, Niklaus.” Flashing away, the blonde hybrid went back to the kitchen and fetched the redhead witch that didn’t understand what was happening until they were back on her friend’s room. 

“OH MY GOD!” The scream was enough to call attention of everyone inside the house. Soon, the spacious room became small with so many people inside it. Faith looked like she was confused and clung to Elijah like her life depended on him. 

“What?” Her voice seemed raspier than usual and there was this ache in her throat that was bothering her, but still was manageable. Caroline, being the no nonsense type of girl, simply went to her and slapped her hard. The brunette woman groaned after the hit and gazed at her protégé weirdly. “Are you out of your mind? Why the hell did you hit me?” 

“You’re dead. How are you alive? You died! We all saw it. Didn’t we?” She was furiously glaring at Faith in a minute and in the other she was crying, confused. Faith laughed, but no one seemed to find that funny. Frowning, she turned to Elijah and crossed her arms, waiting for a logical explanation. 

“What’s the last thing you remember, Faith?” 

“Being chained and losing consciousness.” 

“You don’t...Mother’s spell...” The slayer looked at Rebekah and arched a brow, waiting for her to continue. “Faith... You’re in transition...” 

“No... I c-can't... I’m human, Rebekah. I’m alive.” Widening her eyes, she begun to understand the gravity of her situation. Mikael... Mikael kidnapped her. 

“Faith...” She jerked away from Elijah, ignoring the way his eyes flashed with hurt before returning to stoic. Running from her room, she found herself heading towards the training room where she used to go whenever she was feeling nervous. Hitting things was always relaxing to her. 

When Spike entered the training room, he wasn’t surprised to find his friend sprawled on the floor, completely exhausted. There were at least five punching bags that were sliced open and the mess around was incredible. “Come on, you could use a drink or two.” Opening her eyes, she gazed at the blonde vampire trying and failing to smile. He pulled her up and started walking away, ignoring her weak protests. “Buffy can deal with this later... Now, we are going to drink.” 

Faith wasn’t sure she had ever felt this drunk before, but she couldn’t care less. Anything Spike said was funny and she was already crying and pleading him to stop making her laugh. They were dancing and singing loud enough to wake the dead when she felt his presence. Spike only gazed at the brunette slayer for a lingering second before he disappeared, making her curse at him for letting her inebriated with her husband. Turning around, she felt the world spin with her and nearly fell, going straight to his arms. Suddenly she heaved and all the contents of her stomach were out in seconds. Scrunching her face, she laced her arms around Elijah’s neck letting him take her somewhere else. 

The park they were in was beautiful, even at night. Walking side by side, she interlaced their fingers, needing comfort. She knew she was dying and still hadn’t made up her mind. Sure she didn’t want to die, but at the same time... “I won’t be a good vamp.” Elijah stopped and faced her, half smile appearing and illuminating his face. 

“You are afraid. You don’t need to be. I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here for you.” 

“You say that now, but what if I can’t control my anger? My hunger? I’m not a good person, Eli... I’m bad. Evil...” 

“We all are... All of us have demons, Faith. And after a thousand years, you learn how to live with them... Or at least, ignore them.” She snorted, rolling her eyes and ignored the dizzy feeling that took her. Taking a deep breath, she coughed blood and groaned, feeling disgusted. “Your time is coming to an end... I’ll respect any choice you make. But if you consider etern-” 

“Yes.” He blinked, lost and confused for a split second. She smiled and felt herself losing consciousness once again. 

“Faith. Stay with me.” The Original urged her, looking around and seeing few people wandering the park. Getting the first girl he saw, he brought her to the slayer and compelled the girl to be quiet. Biting her wrist, he offered it to his wife, and she didn’t hesitate to sink her fangs right there, drinking eagerly. Before, Faith was clinging to her humanity, trying to ignore all the pain she was feeling and the way her sights were all over the place. But after the first drop of blood, the euphoria she felt was like heaven. She had never felt like this before. It was amazing how she was feeling. She had forgotten how good it felt to be so strong and so powerful. Groaning when she was pulled away, the slayer glared at her husband who simply fed the girl and sent her home, before getting his handkerchief to clean her face. 

“I want more. I need more.” He smiled and shook his head. 

“This is the hunger speaking... But eventually we will get there. Right now, though... We have another matter to attend to.” She made a face, but knew he was right. It was time to leave her old life behind and start a new one.


End file.
